The New Tori
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: What if Beck never figured out the truth about Tori? What if she was acting 5 times worse? Will the old Tori ever come back? Set after TGP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so, like I said, I'm making a Victorious story and this is it. This chapter is more like a prologue kind of thing so, yeah. Also please read my Big Time Rush/ Victorious crossover. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Beck POV

Six months. SIX MONTHS! Tori has been on this "crazy diva" thing for six months. At first, she skipped classes, wore crazy outfits and had a little tantrum in a restarant (that ended with ravioli down an former astronaunts pants). But, then at the Platinum Music Awards, everyone thought she was "back to normal".

We couldn't have been more wrong.

Andre' POV

Mason Thornsmith. Man don't I hate that guy.

Tori, I really miss the old Tori. I think this "New Tori" is scarier than Jade ever was. I think we all want our favorite latina back to normal.

Cat POV

I know people think I don't understand anything, but I do. I know that Tori really has changed. I don't think she actually meant to but now, I just don't know.

I miss my best friend.

Trina POV

Everyone use to think of Tori as the perfect sister. I've been called conceited, self-fish, and much more. But Tori is a different story. She's gotten blue highlights, pierced her nose, tongue and belly-button. And now, she's off getting a tattoo of a star on her lower back. I never thought I would say this but,

I really do miss my baby sister.

Jade POV

Vega use to make me sick but now she makes me want to destroy my favorite scissors at her face. I told everyone from day one, that she was changing but nooooo, no one listened to me. Now the gang is all sad and depressed because they miss the "old vega". To be honest, I miss her too. But now she's totally transformed. She's putting fingers up at the paparazzi or throwing things at people. And you know what she's says when people say she's changed. "I'm still the fun lovable Tori on a regular old day"….

She couldn't be more wrong.

Robbie POV

Fame has really made a monster. Tori use to be sweet, nice, and caring. Now she's just mean, scary, wild and crazy. I know Jade was mean and scary but Tori is wayyy worse.

I really miss the old Tori Vega.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, likes, and subs! This is pre written so I can't list the names, sorry. But here is a new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Victorious.**

Tori POV

Everybody thinks **I'VE** changed. ME! , the one everyone just abandoned. But, you know, it's whatever. I have BETTER friends than they ever were. Do you want to know what happened to me? Let's go back to when this all started…

*Flashback*

"But that's not fair!" I exclaimed

"How is the truth not fair?" Jade asked

*Bell Rings *

And everyone leaves not saying a word to me.

*End Flashback*

After that class, everyone treated me different and they wonder why I act the way I am. No one came to check on me.

** . NOTHING.**

So I honestly do not care. Since then I've gotten a tattoo, three piercings (2 are fake though) and I got highlights. So since nobody cares, neither do I. *Throws a vase*

"Hey" Beck said walking towards me. Yeah, I still hang out with the gang sometimes but not as much as I use to.

"What!" I say with a roll of my eyes

"Tor, what happened to you?"

I look at him shake my head and walk away but then, a ditzy little redhead runs into me. I swear that dye seeped into her brain.

"Hiii Tori!"

"Ugh, GET OFF OF ME!" I bark

Then she starts to cry so I get up and walk away before I start to feel bad. As I'm walking I'm looking at all of the important gossip blogs and then Andre' pulls me into the janitor's closet.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" I hiss at him

"That wasn't cool" he said shaking his head

"Why do you care?" I respond with a roll of my eyes

"Because you're my fr-"

"DON'T SAY FRIEND, because YOU or ANYONE ELSE AT THIS STUPID SCHOOL IS MY FRIEND" I harshly at say to him although he seems unaffected.

"What happened to the sweet Tori, this is like Tori gone wild" he calmly states. I send a rude gesture and walk out of the closet and down the hall to my first class, Sikowitz.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter thanks for reviews, favs, subs**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Beck POV

After Sikowitz, we all went to Nozu's for lunch, and as usual we talk about what Tori has done lately.

"- and then she flipped me off and walked away!" Andre' said finishing his story about happened in the janitor's closet.

"What's the point of trying to talk to her?" Jade asked annoyed

"We just want to know what happened to her-" Robbie started

"Well do you see how well that turned out? She yelled at Cat and flipped you off…." Jade cut him off

"And poured coffee on the paparazzi 's head." I said

"When did that happen?" Cat asked

"Outside of school this morning."

"We have to help her." Andre' said

"We've tried and do you see what's happened?" Cat said

"Yeah, I agree with Cat on this one dude, it's over." Jade said and left and Cat and Robbie followed.

"Let's go somewhere we haven't been in a while" I said

"Where?" Andre' asked

"Tori's house"

*10 minutes later*

So when we got to Tori's house, we see her car in the driveway so we park and go up to her door and ring the door bell. When she finally opens it she tries to seem mad and annoyed but we both can tell she's been crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that the rest of this story will be pre written but I would like to say thanks to those for subbing, faving, and the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Mr. Dan Schneider therefore, I do not have any rights to Victorious**

Tori POV

When I got home, I sat on my couch and thought about all the things that happened today. I have to admit, I'm worse than Jade and Trina combined but I have to keep getting worse. So I'm sitting down plotting while the door bell rings. When I opened it Andre' and Beck we're standing there, I guess they could see I was crying but at that time I didn't care. So I opened the door for them to come in and once they came in it was an awkward/uncomfortable silence until…

"What do you want?" I say harshly

"We came to see you." Andre' said faking happiness, while Beck continued to stare at me like he was studying a book or something.

"Oh wow. You know since I put ravioli down that astronaut's pants, you've all treated me different but oh now you want to check on me after you-"I stopped myself by shaking my head and changed the subject, "why is that staring at me?" I say referring to Beck.

"I'm trying to figure out what went wrong?" he responds and I roll my eyes

"Look, we want to be your friends, but you can't be Tori Gone Wild." Andre' states

"You can't tell me what to do." I tell him

"But Mason can…." Beck mumbles but I can still hear it

"HEARD THAT!" I remark

"Ok Tori, look at yourself in the mirror." Andre' tries

"Andrew-"

"Andre'" they both say

"Like I care, Andre', can you wrap this up. I have to go get my eyebrow's pierced."

"Don't you have enough?" Beck asks

"Not until I'm a different person." I snap "Get out."

"Tor listen-"

"GET OUT!"

They leave and out of anger I throw everything in sight and leave to get my eyebrow pierced.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Beck POV

After Tori kicked us out yesterday, I went to my RV to think this through. After thinking it through, I decided that as soon as I see her, I'm going to pull her into the janitor's closet and I'm not going to let her go until she tells me why she changed.

I hope this works

Tori POV

While I walked into school, people just kept staring and shaking their head but they backed off once I gave them "a rude gesture". When I finally get all of my books for my first two classes, I was lifted onto somebody's shoulder and I was being taken to the janitor's closet. I looked down to see that Beck was the one who grabbed me. So on instinct, I started kicking and screaming, but he just covered my mouth. Then Andre' walked by and I tried to get his attention , but he just ignored me.

When we finally made it to the closet, he put me down gently and closed and locked the door.

"Let me go!" I hissed

"NO!"

So I give him the finger

"Real mature Tori"

"What do you want!"

"To know why you did all of this" he said referring to my new look. I try throwing a hammer, but he grabs it before I can throw it.

"Stop" he says calmly

"LET. ME. GO. NOW." I say

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend."

I scoff at that. Then he goes into his bag and gets out photos and shows them to me.

"Look at you, I don't know who you are anymore."

"Maybe because," I say as I step closer to him, "you didn't know me in the first place." I say sadly and walk out of the closet and out of the school for a breath of fresh air.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two more chapters**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Victorious, no offense, but you're ditzy-er than Cat.**

Beck POV

"- then she said we didn't know her at all and walked out." I said wrapping up the story. It's lunch time, and the gang and I (minus Tori), decide to eat at the Asphalt Café' today.

"What if she's right?" asked Cat timidly

"For once, I agree with Cat" Jade said with a defeated sigh. Everybody expected Jade and Tori to join forces and tear everything down, but it never happened.

'I'm sorry but, I don't believe that. We were her best friends and we weren't there for her during her changing. Maybe if-"

"What's the point of acting like you care?" said angry Tori

"Because we're you're-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" she hissed. We know Tori has completely changed recently, but no one expected her to be this.

"We just want the old Tori back" Cat said on the verge of tears

"That's it!" Jade said getting up in Tori's face, "We're all tired of this new Tori! You're flipping people off, you're throwing things and you're acting like a complete b- - - -!"

After Jade said that everyone was in shock. Yes, at times we thought that but we never said out loud. When Tori got out of shock she said,

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Go to h- - -"

"I'll meet you there" Jade remarked and I guess Tori snapped because next thing I know, Tori splashes her drink in Jade's face, flips her off with a smirk and walks away to the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We have like two more chapters and this story is over. Thanks for everything **

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider **

Tori POV

I don't know what happened to me back there. I've never really lost my temper so this is sort of new to me. But, I do know one thing that I'd hate to admit, Jade is right. I've become a total gank, and I did it all to be famous and it's not even worth it. When I get into my house, I grab my phone so I can call the source of the problem…Mason Thornsmith.

"Hi, can I speak to Mason please." I ask the receptionist

"Okay, may I ask who is calling?"

"Tori Vega."

"Okay, he should be on the line in a moment."

"Okay, thank you."

While I'm waiting she plays my new single, All Want Is Everything.

"Hey Tori!"

"Hey Mason…uhmm, I want to talk to you about my wild girl image."

"Okay, we have your leopard suit-"

"No! it's not about that, I can't do this anymore. I miss the old me and if this what you're record label wants, then I quit."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"Me too." I say as I hang up. When I'm done I go upstairs and take all my makeup off and take off my piercings. Then I put on some off my old Tori clothes. Next I check the Slap to see where everyone is.

**Cat Valentine: Me and Mr. Longneck are headed to Beck's RV. Maybe he has some bibble.**

**Mood: Searchy **

**Andre' Harris: Heading over to Beck's**

**Mood: Happy :D**

**Jade West: Finished cutting Robbie's trashcan. Now, off to Beck's **

**Mood: Devious;)**

**Robbie Shapiro: Picking up the pieces to my trashcan, then going to Beck's**

**Mood: Mixed 80**

**Beck Oliver: Waiting for the Gang to get here**

**Mood: Chilly B)**

Seeing as to the whole gang was going to Beck's RV, I decided to go too. So I finished doing my hair and grabbed my purse and keys headed over to Beck's. I don't know if they will accept me back or not, but I know it's worth a shot. When I saw everyone was inside, I went to knock on his door. Soon enough Beck came to open the door and his jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This will be the last chapter, I had fun writing this story and I hope everybody liked it. Look out for more of my stories and read my btr/victorious crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS MY NOW**

Beck POV

Tonight the gang came over just to hang out like we usually do so when everyone was there and someone knocked on the door all of us where confused. But I was even more shocked when I opened the door to see Tori looking like her regular self, you know minus the highlights, but I was completely confused? We were silent for a while until Andre' came over to see who was at the door and his jaw dropped to. Then Cat came over and when she saw her….

"TORIIIIIIIIII!" Cat ran while running out to hug her and after the previous events, I surprised when she hugged Cat back.

"Hey Cat!" she said then she looked back at us and we finally pulled it together and moved over to let her come inside.

"What is THAT doing here?" Jade asked obviously annoyed

"Look, even though I totally deserved that, but I came to say I'm sorry. And I called Mason after I left and quit. I didn't want to do it, I just felt like you all abandoned me."

"I forgive you Tori!" Cat said

"So do I" Robbie said then Me and Andre' nodded giving our approval it was all up to Jade.

"Listen Vega, you EVER pull a stunt like this again and I will personally shove my scissors down your throat, got it." Jade said calmly

"Yes Jade, now come on, give Tori a squeeze" Tori mocked and Jade hugged her back. Then Breakfast Bunch was back together and we'd stay like this forever.

**The End**

**A/N: If you want me to write a sequel or if you have an idea for a story, PM or Review! **


End file.
